You Can't Stop the Beat/You're the One That I Want
You Can't Stop the Beat/You're the One That I Want, from Hairspray/Grease is a mashup featured in Gone Broadway, the eighteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Luke, Emma, Drew, Paul, Jade, Lena, Gina, Skyler, Daniel and Hinton. Lyrics Jade: You cant stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, girl But ya know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But I just cannot stand still Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums Then I found my way Jade and Lena: Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today Lena: 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say... Drew and Paul: You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed Drew: If you're filled with affection You're too shy to convey Meditate in my direction Feel your way Paul (Drew): I better shape up, cause you need a man (I need a man) Who can keep me satisfied I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove (you better prove) That my faith is justified Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside Gina and Skyler: You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)oh oh oh honey You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey The one that I neeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed Gina: You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea Skyler: You can try and stop the hands of time But ya know it just can't be Gina: And if they try to stop us, Skyler, I'll call the N Double A C P Cause the world keeps spinning Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums Then I found my way Skyler and Gina: 'Cause you can't stop the beat Danny and Hinton: 'Cause the world keeps spinning Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums Then i found my way Hinton: Cause You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey The one that I neeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed Danny: You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey The one that I neeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed '-Instrumental of You Can't Stop the Beat-' Emma: Oh oh oh You can't stop today As it comes speeding down the track Child, yesterday is history And it's never coming back Luke: 'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day And it don't know white from black Yeah! Luke and Emma: 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums Then I found my way 'Cause you cant stop the beat Jade, Lena, Drew and Paul: Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today... Gina, Skyler, Daniel and Hinton: 'Cause You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed Luke and Emma: And you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay cause All: You can't stop the beat!! You can't stop the beat!! You can't stop the beat!! You can't stop the beat!! You can't stop the beat!! You're the one that I want! Videos Trivia *This is the longest song to be used so far on Under the Spotlight. Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Gina Garcia Category:Songs sung by Jade Richman Category:Songs sung by Drew Morgan Category:Songs sung by Luke Hensley Category:Songs sung by Lena Faith Category:Songs sung by Daniel Gallacher Category:Songs sung by Hinton Collins Category:Songs sung by Skyler Parks Category:Songs sung by Paul Prescott Category:Songs sung by Emma Lawson